An optical communication module disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a case, an optical device, and a circuit substrate. The case is fixedly set on a convex-shaped boss that protrudes from the circuit substrate. That is, the case is fixed in a floating state from the circuit substrate. The case is provided with an optical fiber insertion portion into which an optical fiber is inserted, and an optical device insertion portion into which the optical device is inserted. If the optical fiber is inserted into the optical fiber insertion portion, a core portion protrudes to the optical device insertion portion, and thus the core portion and the optical device are directly optical-coupled to each other. The optical device insertion portion is formed in such a way that a bottom surface of the case opposite to the circuit substrate is opened.
The optical device includes an optical element, a light permeable portion, and a lead frame. The optical element is mounted on one end of the lead frame. Surroundings of the mounted portion are covered by the light permeable portion. The light permeable portion has a tapered portion which is formed in front of the optical element, and a front end of the core portion of the optical fiber is guided toward the optical element by the tapered portion. The lead frame is formed so that a middle portion extends from one end side, on which the optical element is mounted, in a direction perpendicular to the circuit substrate. The other end side from the middle portion of the lead frame is curved to have a curved portion. The other end of the lead frame is formed in parallel with the circuit substrate, and is connected to the circuit substrate by the parallel portion. The lead frame has a curved portion at the portion in which the case is floated over the circuit substrate. The lead frame is flexible.